Heaven and Hell
by shadow kiti
Summary: Two different worlds that only connect to prevent war that will erase humanity and create chaos. Neither willingly crossed that line since physical contact brought pain, but what if one of their own wanders to the other side and can't find their way back? IchiRuki
1. Falling, Falling

AN: First in a while and it's focus isn't romance. This shall be interesting. Thanks to ffgirl (Nana-chan~), the prompt was hers, but she went for a different idea. This is a short one to start so please don't judge me x I miss writing.

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo xP

* * *

Darkness. All around. Her vision had been swallowed by it and panic started to flare in her chest, her breath hitching. Where was the light? She was once surrounded by it, graced by it and knew only of light. It was her air, the only thing she could not live without.

"Hey, you okay?" a female voice asked. By guess, the speaker was over her, most likely standing over her. She tried to see, but no light allowed such a thing.

"Where am I?" she mumbled, finding her throat dry and her voice sounding thin.

"Hell, where else? Who are you?" the speaker started to sound suspicious.

"Hell...? No, no, this can't be right," she murmured and tried to sit up. A horrendous pain made her scream, the source from her left wing. She was forced to lay back down, hot tears pouring down her face as she gasped. "Why..."

"Who are you?" they asked again. Their voice had hardened, but not with suspicion.

"I am.. Yuzu..." she managed to say before drifting off.

X~x~x~x~X

Karin stared at this blonde girl with white wings. The Lord of Darkness wouldn't like this at all, but something stopped her from sending him a mental alert. She was one of his best servants afterall. Karin knelt, examining the girl's left wing. Bone was poking out and red blood tainted her white wings. _So angels bled like if I drench her wings in blood I can hide her..._ Karin immediately jumped away from the wounded angel. No, she must not get attached. She must report this at once. Angels must have a natural aura about them that makes one think to be nice. Just demons have no need to be nice.

Karin's hands began to shake in hesitation.

_Karin, where are you? We have some humans to torture._

Karin's head snapped up as her Master spoke to her. She clenched her fists, forcing her heart to still itself with the thought of torturing and killing those pathetic humans so he wouldn't sense something amiss.

_I'll be there as soon as I can, my Lord,_ she replied coolly, almost sounding like her usual self. She hoped that would be enough.

* * *

Only the beginning =w= I'm glad I was able to get into it at least. Next part will be more interesting at least. Plotting away with what free time I has xD Hoping someone will come across this. Thanks for reading w Rate, review, a little comment will help me continue if you have ideas since I currently have finalfantasygirl16 to spaz on me to write. And she gave me a month to write this (Thanks, Nana).


	2. Beginning Doubts

AN: Awesomeness, I got two chapters done 8'D and it has more words. One of these days, I'll be sure to add a bit of humor for ending notes. Credit to Tite Kubo who owns Bleach -w-

* * *

Yuzu woke, though still unsure if she was seeing or not. She recalled too clearly the pain from her wing so did not try to sit up. She did try to touch her eyes. They couldn't be covered if she felt her tears on her cheeks, but she wished they were. Her finger tips trailed to the corner of her right eye, feeling the eyelashes parted since her eye was open, like she thought it was, _felt_ it was. Her hand trembled. Why could she not see? Panic tried to take hold again.

"So you're awake," the girl from before said. Somehow, this girl's voice cut through the panic and reassured her. "You can't see, can you?"

"N-no..." Yuzu murmured. "I... I don't know why I can't. It's like I lost all light. It's... it's scary..."

"Huh."

Quiet footsteps to Yuzu's right told her this person came closer as the sound grew louder. A cool steady hand touched her forehead, then gently lifting her eyelids making Yuzu think of a doctor, examining her eyes.

"You've probably only have been in Heaven then. Only strong angels can withstand whatever it is here that bothers others. You're probably one of the first ones to show signs like this. It's likewise for demons entering your Heaven."

"Hey, are you a strong demon then?" Yuzu asked. A brief moment of silence made her uneasy. Yuzu wished so much she could see. She didn't want to feel like this, alone and so weak.

"I've never seen heaven. I've only heard from my brother. He has been there many times, but I think he is the one that prevents me from going," she responded. There was a sadness or perhaps disappointment in her voice, yet Yuzu was certain this girl respected her brother a lot.

"What's your name? You never told me and... and I'm not liking the thought of calling you 'hey you' or something. I don't even know how to return home let alone how I got here..." Yuzu trailed off, feeling oddly uncomfortable and at a lost of words to try to get to know this person. "Um.. you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I-I just want to feel less scared."

"It's fine, I'm Karin. I guess for a demon, I'm your savior. I have never met an angel. I'm surprised it is true, touching an angel does burn."

Something about Karin's collect voice told Yuzu she too was uncomfortable. For some reason, Yuzu smiled.

"Could you tell me what it's like to have an older brother?" Yuzu asked, truly curious.

"What, you don't have siblings?" Karin sounded a bit defensive.

"Not really," Yuzu replied. "I have someone like an older sister. She's really all I have. I wish I could be strong like her, but I doubt I'll ever reach her level. I don't know what it's like to have family."

Karin didn't respond for a long moment. Yuzu could hear the shuffling of feet.

"Sorry, I have to go. Just rest. I'll try to bring something that you can eat... hopefully."

Before she could protest, she heard the ruffling of leathery wings, like something she remembered from a nightmare. How can she forget that this was a demon? Karin was gone though and she was alone. Be alone or in the company of a demon? _But she's a girl like me. She speaks of her brother. What of her parents? Did they, too, died in the war?_ Yuzu sighed. With Karin gone, she had all the time to wonder about this.

Karin released a sigh. Why did she feel this need to connect to this girl? It's not like she wants or needs someone to talk to... _Karin_, her brother called. Her head shot up, a sharp, but brief light feeling assaulted her. _Yes?_ she responded. _Come, now._ His curtness was the exact reason that feeling was brief. No, she didn't need this wounded angel. What she needed was her older brother, but he has only ever been a commanding officer above her and always why she can only hope to be the second most trusted demon amongst Aizen's tiny circle. At least Aizen knew she cared about her brother though her brother didn't seem to about her.

Ichigo kept himself busy, looking as inattentive to Karin entering the room as possible. From peripheral vision, he noted again how much she has grown up. At least she no longer cried. Her face seemed hardened, closed off, but today it seemed weaker. Whether something had bothered her or not, he could never tell. That was the sacrifice he ended up making to keep her out of Aizen's hands. Aizen gave her his cold smooth smile, one of mild interest. That level of interest has been well enough over the years, but he feared that as Karin got older and some of their mother's features became more apparent, that his interest would grow.

"Ah, Karin, any disruptions outside? I anticipate there would be a few angry fools that wanted some fun on torturing a human even for a moment. They have became so rare these days..." Aizen's expression hardly changed, besides a very tiny, subtle difference that said his interest level had dropped completely. Karin shrugged.

"Not like they would come bother me about it."

Aizen chuckled, his eyes glittered in a way that Ichigo disliked. Had they shown like that when Aizen took interest in his mother? Ichigo clenched his teeth, but kept his face as unreadable as possible.

"Of course, since the only one that is brave enough to live out in the woods would be our own little Karin, when no other demon would have the guts to be there during our night."

His words sent a shiver through Ichigo, and he could just barely see Karin's own shiver. She didn't show on her face, but Ichigo felt she didn't like this attention to detail Aizen gave.

"Surely you didn't call me away from wandering around my abode of the Dead Woods just to comment on where I live and how no one is likely to visit... though I doubt the Dark Lord Aizen would have much problem there," Karin spoke carefully, her tone sounding dull and bored. _Very well done,_ Ichigo thought, slight pride of his sister and slight pain of forcing her to develop this skill of hiding emotions contradicting each other in a mixture of only a pain eating away inside of him.

"No, I called you here to be ready to step in for me and your brother as we go to Heaven. It's that time again," Aizen replied coolly, standing from his dark wood thrown, human skulls shifting ever so slightly. Karin stared at him silently.

"You say that yet know I have done this many years already. Are you anticipating that riot to happen after you leave? Want me to leave some morons to have your own mini barbeque, My Lord?" Her sarcastic tone surprised Ichigo. He stared at her then looked at Aizen whose expression looked lightly surprised. He chuckled.

"I don't mean to doubt you. That would be nice, if they are stupid enough to take on our little Karin," Aizen said, bemused. Karin's gaze remained stilled and refrained of emotion, but the tension of her shoulders showed her dislike for being called 'little'. _She will never want me to act the older brother if I could ever have the chance to..._ Ichigo thought miserably. He stood as Aizen passed Karin. He didn't look at her, just smiled his cool emotionless small smile. Ichigo studied his little sister as he followed, she never meeting his gaze. _Why would she want to look at the brother that pushes her away?_ Recollecting himself into his neutral expression, he left the throne room.

* * *

Rate and review, please~

Thanks to ffgirl with all the random ideas you help me create xD Be sure to take a look at her story **Dreams** and **Missing**, which is a collab between her and I. It will be posted on her profile since she's on way more often than I am. It's set in the same setting as **Heaven and Hell** but a different timeline of sorts. Alternate universe, if you will :3


	3. Infectious

AN: So I got this one done easily since I had the start already written and wanted to get this done before working on my chapter for **Missing**that can be found on finalfantasygirl16's profile. This one was truly entertaining to write xD hope you like~

All rights of the characters belong to Tite Kubo~

* * *

Karin bit her quivering lip. Why couldn't she meet her brother's gaze? A demon should meet another demon's gaze without fear or hesitation, maybe even with defiance... yet she couldn't bring herself to do that with Ichigo. She sighed. Another year, and she has not changed at all. As Ichigo and Aizen were gone for the meeting in Heaven, her face was the apparent head, but no doubt the old men will handle it, since she's 'only a child'. Irritated, Karin sought out an elder, who assured it that everything will be fine, just like the years before. Restraining her strong desire to rip off his head, Karin went in search of food that an angel might be able to eat... what did angels eat? Damn, today was only frustrating her. Opting for cooked meat, she snatched some fresh meat from the kitchen and went on to her little hide out.

Yuzu hadn't moved at all, her bandaged wing still laying out how Karin had moved it so she could set the bone. It felt like a clean break so it should heal properly, despite how bone had poked out when Karin had found her. A layer of cool sweat had beaded on Yuzu's forehead and she almost looked like she was dreaming, having a nightmare maybe. Nightmares would not surprise Karin. The little angel was in Hell and the atmosphere here took her eye sight. Once she was healed and safely in Heaven, however in Hell Karin is going to make this work, she will be able to see again. Karin set the meet on her other table and got a bowl of warm water and a rag. She wiped Yuzu's face of the sweat, which Yuzu's eyes snapped open, blue hazy gaze that won't see anything. Habits truly die hard. Yuzu's small clammy hand grasped Karin's arm.

"What are you freaking out for? No one comes here besides me. This _is_ the Dead Woods after all," Karin found herself trying to calm this shaking girl. Yuzu's relief was evident, the grip relaxing and her eyes closing as her rigid body released its tension.

"Dead Woods... I heard that this was a very dangerous place," Yuzu whispered. Karin touched her forehead. Definitely a fever rearing its ugly head. She'll have to move her to the bed so she can be warm. Nights here in Dead Woods left frost creeping on the window as Jack Frost's little minions try to find a way into Karin's little home.

"It is. I'm here," Karin said, a little whimsical. Yuzu giggled which made Karin smile a little then caught herself in a brief moment of horror. "Anyways, yes it is dangerous here. No demon enters here after nightfall, besides me of course. The creatures here are nocturnal and are very capable of taking down a healthy demon. It's actually their enjoyment. Also at night it gets freezing cold that would be instant death. I still haven't quite figured out the connection to the animals and the change of temperature and how they work together."

Yuzu smiled.

"So you enjoy nature. I wonder what it looks like here. It sounds like you really know where you live and how to survive."

"As a demon in Hell, you have to know how to survive. We don't really have too many cities besides the castle and its city, since it's the main source of trade. Mostly, we live scattered. I brought some meat. If I cooked it thoroughly, would you be able to eat it?"

"Sure I can... if it's not too much of a problem, can I ask for soup? I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep something down," Yuzu smiled apologetically. Her face looked pained. Karin walked to the other side and ripped open the bandages she put over the broken skin. Some pus leaked out from the wound.

"Sure, I can. I have some vegetables and can cut it up. I apologize ahead of time if it's not something you like though, since I have different tastes," Karin said distractedly. This will hurt, perhaps even make her scream, but she can't wait until she sleeps. By then, she would need to keep her focus on a large fire. Karin couldn't think of any other way. "Yuzu, your wound is infected. When you broke your wing, bone had poked out. I already pushed it back in and set the bone so it should heal fine just with this infection, I need to clean it now or it will get worse."

Yuzu's glazed eyes stared in her general direction, fear and fever making her look strained.

"How bad?"

"I would say very bad. I didn't notice it earlier. I thought I cleaned it thoroughly, but I can still do it now as quick as possible."

"Do it, please. I trust you, but please do it quickly. I don't want to die..."

Yuzu started to tremble again. Karin bit her lip and used her knife to open the wound. As puss spilled out onto the bandages, Yuzu screamed.

Ichigo stared at the sky as his dragon flew on, following Aizen's dragon. Karin's expression earlier when she came in bothered him. Nothing has ever bothered her before and even with stress, she always kept a very well kept mask of an expression. His gaze moved to Aizen. He too seemed lost in thought. Ichigo had to wonder if it was Karin or the person this time in that disgusting man's hidden dungeon, how he will make them hurt twice as much to make up for the lost time that this meeting will take, however long it will take.

Beneath them, Hell's territory sped on past as they neared the borderline of Heaven and Hell. Jet black walls as tall as forty feet marked the edge, the towering gates wide open to allow entrance of any angel or demon that wished to pass the border. Past that gate laid an expanse of land, neutral territory of dead human world. Most traveled by their wings that can come at will, but for higher ups to make the trip faster, demons had dragons which also were rare like humans, most having died as part of the cavalry in the war.

As they flew over that neutral land, Ichigo briefly thought, just as every year, that it might as well be No Man's Land, like humans would call that land in between armies. Heaven's gate looked like a blinding pure white version of Hell's gate, its gates, too, wide open as part of the treaty. Entering through the gate was the part he hated most. The immediate change of atmosphere sent a painful surge through Ichigo's body. It was this that made few demons willing to visit Heaven and it's just the same for angels entering Hell. The dragons were unaffected, as it were, creatures were not affected by the atmospheres, just the beings that conflict each other. A great expanse of a city laid right at the gate, the only city that really welcomed demons and their goods and to make it easier. In Hell, they too had developed a city similar, but no one dared to get connected. Demons hate angels and angels hate demons, an unspoken biological rule they all followed. Yet this was not the city Aizen needed to be. They had to go further into Heaven's territory.

Bored, Ichigo looked down at the tiny little angels working about as they left the city. Some had looked up at them, even pointed. Now they knew it was that time again. It seemed a little unfair for demons to come into Heaven for this damn meeting but God was an old man now. He wouldn't make the trip out to neutral grounds. Ichigo wondered briefly what happened if someone killed God, or is the old bastard just going to live forever.

"Ichigo," Aizen called, bringing Ichigo out of his musings.

"What?"

"What do you suppose your little sister is hiding?"

Ichigo paused, his unbeating heart jolting at this.

"Her? Hide something? What makes you think that?" Ichigo tried to play off his uneasiness. Was this going to trigger something? _Please, no._ He wanted to beg.

"Her behavior is very odd, it's like she doesn't want something to be known and she's usually very honest to me."

Ichigo could hear the smirk in his voice, trying to provoke or test him.

"Then I wouldn't know. I thought she was just getting more confident and had been having an irritating day. She is sixteen," Ichigo said nonchalantly, but he knew Aizen was right. Karin was hiding something, and that had made her usual hard mask weaker. That something had bothered or triggered something in her.

"You're such a horrible brother," Aizen said, intentionally picking at Ichigo's number one regret.

"I serve the Dark Lord first, and for the past thirteen years, that has taken most of my time," Ichigo replied coolly. This wasn't the first time Aizen had brought this up and it won't be the last. _Unless..._ Ichigo's fear rose in his mind, but he immediately pushed it away, not allowing it to manifest images in his mind. Aizen chuckled.

"I trust your loyalty, Ichigo, that's why you're the only one who knows about my little... hobby," Aizen said and the rest of the way went on in silence.

* * *

Rate and review please~ Really hope that made Aizen sound as sick as I was thinking xD anyways, thanks for reading, thanks to ffgirl for helping me with basic ideas and love our convos. As a special treat:  
**~ How we create some of the ideas.~**

**Bekah B: I think that the Demon lord and Ichi should travel in style**

**Dragons**

**or maybe like a black version of loftwings?**

**Nancy T: PFFT in style xD**

**SEE THEM ROLLIN**

**YA HATIN**

**haha**

**Bekah B: XD**

**lmao**

**Nancy T: hmm...**

**Bekah B: Aizen being gangsta**

**now that would be hilarious**

**Nancy T: i like the idea of dragons more**

**oh yes**

**"Sir!" a solider called**

**"Prepare the rides" Aizen orders**

**"The motorcycles sir?"**

**"No you insolent fool. THE DRAGONS"**

**"With BBQ sauce sir?"**

**"Honey BBQ, always you fool"**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**Aizen is a BBQ grill master so of course :P gangsta**

I warned her I would do this xD


	4. Night and Day

AN: Truly sorry _ finding it hard to get myself to write lately. Started summer semester and with work, there is less time than I anticipated. (Nana, don't kill me!) I thank the one review I got though perhaps a little disagreeable (no offense to said person!) but still it's something to start with. All rights of Bleach belong to Tite Kubo~

* * *

Ichigo forgot how much he hated Heaven, despite having came every year. Either that, or his hatred for the obnoxious level of brightness grew and refreshed itself every time. The rest of the damn place was not a problem, but the large pure white palace that sparkled (not like glitter, but more like china glass crushed and mixed into the plaster used) seemed more like a glare from God himself. Here at the capital of Heaven, there wasn't much of a city. It resided within the palace itself and as the angels worked about, believing that God loved them and His home was home to them, Ichigo saw it as God tricking his followers into a free service. Here, the prejudice against demons was unwavering. He could already feel the resentment of angels looking up, seeing the dragons.

White wings moved through the sky to them. Ichigo sighed, recognizing the most annoying of the angels he has ever came to meet them. Byakuya had his open distasteful look as he gazed at Aizen. For some reason, he disliked Ichigo more than Aizen. _If only he knew..._ Ichigo thought to himself, keeping his usual scowl as Byakuya the Arch Angel glared at him, but found himself amazingly distracted by a small petite female behind Byakuya. He had never seen this female angel before, but she shared black hair like Byakuya's, but appeared soft like silk. He eyed her cautiously. Despite that petite figure, almost childlike in his opinion, she had a strong heavenly aura, one fit for an Arch Angel, though he was certain that if he touched her, she would be in pain and wouldn't be able to withstand a minute. She met his gaze with a strong defiance, but not much hatred. This intrigued him. An angel that didn't show hatred, as if she had an awareness that she really didn't know anything of this opposite nature towards hers.

"I see you have made it through another year," Byakuya said in his cold monotone that only leaked a tint of his displeasure and distaste. Ichigo snorted, forcing himself to look away from the little angel behind the prick to keep his usual demeanor.

"Nice to see you too, Byakuya, but you're not who we come to meet, now be on with it," Aizen said, with his usual smile that seemed to suck at Byakuya's hatred. Ichigo watched the flow of negative energy waves from the corner of his eye. If the Arch Angel knew he contributed to the Demon Lord's strength every year, he would reign in his emotions full throttle. Byakuya snorted and turned, gliding down to the usual clearing that Aizen and Ichigo left the dragons, which could fend for themselves if the angels ever had the nerve to _try_ ganging up on them. They didn't really need a guide even. They had done this enough over the years that the routine bored Ichigo into yawning before the meeting ever started. But this time was different. He stared at the rigid back of the female Arch Angel. Not knowing who she was particularly bothered him. He had gotten so use to knowing who were strong enough in case of anything, particularly if he had to make a stand against Aizen for a reason named Karin.

Ichigo looked around the spacious white room that God's council gathers in. God himself sat at the huge marble table, his long white beard bound with a off-white cloth.

"Yamamoto," Aizen greeted coolly. At least eleven other Arch Angels that made up God's councils stood stiffly, spread out in the room behind God, like support that Ichigo knew he didn't need. God inclined his head in acknowledgment to Aizen.

"And here we are again," he said, his voice strong with a slight rasp to it. Despite the age lining his skin, God was still one of the most terrifying beings to face within battle. Aizen was on par with him. Ichigo looked at the old man without any emotion. "Let's proceed."

Yuzu blinked her eyes, as per habit. She still felt a tad bit tired, but that didn't really matter to her. She noted she laid on a soft surface, a bed most likely, with a heavy blanket on her. It was nice and warm, but she tried to move it off of her. The air that assaulted her was frigid and her hand replaced the blanket quickly without a second to waste. She heard a snort far from her, to the right of her head.

"Keep under the blanket. Jack Frost would love to take the life of an angel, I'm sure. The fire will only keep his little creepers out, but it will still be cold until dawn," Karin spoke. Yuzu figured she wasn't facing her, her back to her and the source sounded a little low, like Karin was sitting. With a softer tone, Karin asked, "How are you feeling?"

Yuzu smiled at her.

"Better. My wing doesn't hurt so much."

"Good," Karin said. Yuzu felt Karin had a small smile with her voice before one thing came to mind.

"What about you? It's so cold, shouldn't you be keeping yourself warm?" She asked, frustrated again by the lack of sight for her. She didn't even know what Karin looked like, only her voice and that she may be about the same age as her. Karin snorted.

"I'm fine. I've lived here for a few years and have grown accustomed to this."

Yuzu envied this girl's strength. It made her think of Rukia, the raven haired angel that had taken care of her for as long as she could remember. The tears were sudden, hot on her already cold face from exposure to the frigid air. She covered her face with one hand, wanting badly that motherly figure. She wasn't sure if the infection was gone, her wing will heal properly, or that she will even return home and it _hurt_.

Karin petted her head softly as she cried, not saying a word. Yuzu reached out and clutched Karin's shirt. Hesitantly, Karin hugged the crying girl until she cried herself back into sleep. After a few minutes, she moved the sleeping angel back safely under the covers, using her shirt to carefully dry her face so the cold didn't freeze the tear tracks. Sitting on the ground, she watched wordlessly as Yuzu's face relaxed a bit before getting up to feed the fire more wood. The red-orange tongues licked at her offering, slowing lighting it and feeding on it, growing brighter and hotter. The tears stains on her shirt became more evident, but Karin made no move to do something about it. She just comforted an angel. Demons don't portray comfort, so why did she suddenly feel the need to do so for her?

She sighed, pushing the unanswerable questions from her mind. Once it was dawn, she would have to show her face at least once for the elders' appeasement and her frustration. Perhaps she needed to spend more time with demons. The time spent with this angel might just be making her soft. She snorted. _As if_, she thought. It's not Yuzu making her soft. She came to like Yuzu, as if she had made a friend... or perhaps a sister. That wouldn't be so bad, despite her being an angel. Karin looked over at Yuzu, sleeping in her bed. "She'll be fine," she muttered to herself.

* * *

If it's not obvious, I hope it is, when it's night in Hell, it's day in Heaven. Anyways~ Rate and review please! w I've been working periodically in between my classes so do forgive me. I do not own the characters, they belong to Tite Kubo~  
I own only the story idea with occasional help from **finalfantasygirl16**. By the way, she's working on a XionxVani fanfic which is starting out pretty awesome, from those who love Vanitas and/or KH. Thank yous~


	5. Light within Darkness

AN: I apologize for this. I have school and work to deal with and only have had time to write my papers and do projects other than studying. (ASL takes a lot studying .) Anyways, enjoy, take what you will.

All rights to Tite Kubo.

* * *

She had dreamed of the sky, a deep blueness that seemed so unreal in her dream, but never ending. She wanted to fly out into it, she reached out and tried to spread her wings, but chains were wrapped about her, burning her and dragging her down into the earth, a dark cave yawning to engulf her. Then she woke, slowly opening her eyes and found a earthen ceiling above her. Her heart jumped. Was she still in a dream? The crackling of a fire sounded real and sincere, the light playing on the ceiling as her eyes adjusted. She turned her head. A thin looking girl with black hair slouched in front of the fire, looking intently at her hands as she whittled at a piece of wood. This must be Karin. Yuzu's eyes widened. She pictured her to be older, but she looked her age. This is a demon? Her heart was still slowly calming down. She couldn't stop staring.

Karin turned to check on her and found her staring. The brown eyes that were hazy earlier looked clear. Karin froze. Neither looked away for a long, quiet moment filled only with the crackling of Karin's fire and a non-distinct scraping of little imps at the door. Karin cleared her throat and looked away.

"So you can see."

Yuzu nodded, though Karin wasn't looking at her.

"That's good. Maybe it was the infection that was causing you to be blinded, your body trying to fight it off and all and made you weak to the youki. How do you feel?"

"Much better than when you had to clean the infection. How long did I sleep?"

Karin bit her lower lip, still avoiding Yuzu's gaze. Yuzu wished she didn't. She couldn't quite tell what eye color the other girl had, with the fire behind her and all, but now it seemed like Karin didn't know what to do with herself.

"You've been unconscious for three days now. It's almost time for Lord Aizen to return from that meeting in Heaven. Once you're better, particularly your wing, I'll have more freedom to get you to the border."

Yuzu stared.

"So you don't have time? Why?"

Karin's face was a little hard to read. If Yuzu had the chance to study it within the time she had been here, she probably be able to understand the hardness.

"My older brother is Ichigo. I'm Lord Aizen's second most trusted, next to Ichigo. Since they both go to the meeting, I'm sort of left in charge, but it's more like keeping a tighter leash on me as if I may do something. Almost everything I do when he's away is reported."

Yuzu frowned. That didn't sound to her like 'trusted', but then again, this is Hell. What is trusted? Though she hadn't anticipated that this girl that took care of her and saved her life was the younger sister of the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki. Yuzu turned her head and stared at the ceiling. _That's why she won't meet my gaze_, she rationalized. Suddenly, Yuzu forced herself to sit up. A prickling pain ran from her wing down her spine, but was bearable in comparison to when she first woke up to Karin being there. Karin spun her head and watched her, her body tensed as if ready to spring into action.

"What are you doing? Lay back down," she commanded, but didn't get up. Yuzu ignored her and swung her legs out of the bed. Pausing in uncertainty for only a moment, she forced herself to stand and stumbled. Karin was quickly there, steadying her and tried to get her to sit down. Yuzu bit her lip, gripping Karin's hand as her skin and aura burned against Karin's. Karin was definitely stronger than her, but that didn't matter. She could bare this. Yuzu looked at her.

"Now that I can see, I want to know you as a true friend, not just a injured angel being saved by a demon. I want to know your world. I want to understand," Yuzu said. Karin stared at her in disbelief.

"Why?"

Yuzu shrugged.

"I grew up in the capital of Heaven with Rukia Kuchiki with all these misconceptions. If truth be told, I expected you to kill me on sight. I'm also terrified of the sound of demon wings. I was only three when the war reached the town I was born in. Rukia found me and took care of me ever since, so you're not the only one related to infamy. I want to get over that fear and I want to know the truth. You deserve that at least. You saved my life and helped set my wing so it can heal."

Karin remained quiet for a little bit, but she squeezed Yuzu's hand. The celestial aura burning into the palm of her hand didn't hurt quite so bad. In truth, she agreed with Yuzu. She wanted to know as well. Maybe it's because they're still young and were born in the midst of war, but most of their memory is after. That, and this girl having stayed in her house felt a little more important than her ever distant brother though she still yearned for that connection.

"Okay, I can show you some stuff, though if we are to leave this house so you can get use to walking again, I'll have to find a way to hide your aura. You've been here long enough that you have only a hint of heavenly scent, but that can be explained away by having visited a bordering city. Just until Lord Aizen returns, rest. After, when I know I'm not so closely watched I'll teach you."

Yuzu smiled brightly, which really took Karin off guard.

"Okay~"

* * *

Yatta TTwTT inspired before going to a Critical Thinking class.

I truly hope I am not forsaken for how long I don't write. I'm surprised **ffgirl16** hasn't pestered me or sent a hitman. w I feel accomplished and I am working on the next chapter, though not sure when I'll be able to post it.

Rate and Review, please~~~


	6. Heigh Ho, Heigh Ho, Off to Hell We Go

I actually had this prepared in advance :3 bwahaha, thank god I'm done with one class for this semester. I already got some other ideas in my head and I'll be able to work on them 8'D Happy reading~

All rights belong to Tite Kubo XP

* * *

His eye twitched. He couldn't help it, he was really getting irritated by this attractive, new, little obnoxious angel that glowered at his back as he walked about Heaven's capital, trying to find some place to get away from the white buildings without fully leaving the area. Though maybe he should. Would she follow? If she did and they were alone, he would gladly confront the little bitch to ask what her problem was. It was as if he had done something to her and yet he couldn't think of anything. He looked at her once to acknowledge her presence, but after that, never again. Female angels hate male demons looking at them. They think they're going to kidnap and rape them. Which is pretty much true for a lot of the others, like Aizen.

Ichigo made a tight turn down another street, spotting greenery. Oh, thank the Fates, an empty little vegetated area. Briskly he made for it, not caring that it was leveled ground and still allowed him to be watched. He just wanted to rest his eyes from the blinding whiteness that angels find necessary to have their city. How the hell does it stay spotless anyways? Ichigo dropped himself to the ground by a tall tree that gave decent shade. Their sun in was just as obnoxious. In Hell, it wasn't nearly as strong and he felt tired though this was only day one out of three here. All they needed was Aizen right now. It was a one-on-one talk between him and God. After Ichigo was shown to the room he had for the past several years every time he came, he went off in search of refuge. Sure, the room was dark with velvet reds and blues, no black mind you, but the walls were still white and it felt suffocating. He wouldn't be surprised if the buildings themselves radiated that celestial aura that angels carry. He knew that the main castle in Hell radiated a very strong youki at least.

Ichigo sighed, leaning against the tree with his eyes closed. He could sense the angel woman a few feet away from him, watching still, but the gaze wasn't so accusing now.

"Are you going to stop tailing me around? I never did anything here within the thirteen years I visited, I'm not going to do anything now," Ichigo said loudly. Brisk, almost angry steps came towards him and Arch Angel Rukia stood over him, glowering at him. He opened one eye to meet that gaze halfheartedly. "Do you get tired of giving me that look? I heard that negative emotions take a lot of energy and that's just from a human perspective. I thought angels were more towards the positive side."

She didn't respond, but continued. Ichigo shrugged and closed his eyes, making himself comfortable against the tree.

"Was this all you came out for?" she asked. This was the first he spoke to him, or even at all within the entourages' presence.

"Yeah, it is. Why?"

"Just think this is weird for a demon to do. You have your room that you could be in."

"That room has white walls and a suffocating aura. If the castle at home radiates youki, then why not the palace in Heaven radiate that celestial aura you have? That white is normal to you, but it's pretty harsh on the eyes of a demon. In Hell, it's not so bright out," Ichigo responded. He hoped she would just go away. He at least feel her gaze leave him.

"Is that so..." she murmured softly. Then that angry gaze touched him again. A non-trusting angel. Great. It's like he got a watch dog now. He groaned silently and tried to catch a nap.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The meeting started early in the morning. The sun had the perfect angle to almost blind his eyes before an angel knocked on his door to wake him. Someone had moved the curtains that were specially made for this room. They were tired neatly to a peg on the edge of the window furthest from him. He glowered at it with little energy. Damn, once he got back to Hell, he'll be sleeping as much as possibly to recover. Another reason he hated Heaven. He forced himself up and out of the soft bed and dressed over his nudeness.

The angel that met him in the hall to lead him to the breakfast banquet that the special ones in the meeting get have was none other than Rukia. She gave him a passive glare, most of her energy must have been spent yesterday, glaring at him as she watched him sleep. He looked past her, so easy since she was short and didn't really follow her. He knew where to go. It only happened the same way for the past thirteen years. Aizen had beaten him to breakfast and had his usual passive mask. Byakuya passed a discontent look at Ichigo as he entered since Rukia was behind him rather than leading him.

Ichigo didn't really listen to the basic parts of the meeting. It was the same usual stuff with the same usual answers to maintain balance. No reports of disruptive demons in Heaven. No dead angels in Hell. Business the same. Gates stay open. Blah, blah, blah... missing angel. Ichigo's head picked up at that.

"So, you're saying that an angel feel in the River Styx and might be in Hell," Aizen spoke casually, a little bemused. "I haven't heard anything about an angel. She's either dead or hidden. I bet you can make it safe to assume that she's dead."

Ichigo looked at Aizen. No, Aizen didn't believe the angel is dead. He just wanted them to give up so he could play with her. Especially since it was a female. That's what that plastered smile said to him. Ichigo's stomach clenched, and he had to fight his mind and the images threatening to rise.

"No, she's not dead," Rukia spoke firmly, laying her hands on the table. That could be a sign of denial, but there wasn't any doubt in Rukia's eyes. Aizen raised an eyebrow, amused. "I can feel her aura. She's still alive."

"If you can feel her aura, then why can't you find her yourself? I didn't think you would trust us demons to do it for you," Aizen's cold tone froze the false calmness of the meeting. Suddenly, all the Arch angel captains looked tense and ready for a fight, but the Old Man seemed relaxed despite him opening his eyes to glower lightly at Aizen. Ichigo stared, unable to stay passive. Aizen just pulled a feat that he hadn't done before though he has tried. This potentially could turn bad. Ichigo thought of Karin. What would her reaction be if he died here because Aizen likes to piss people off?

"Aizen, I'm not asking _you_ to find this girl. I'm asking permission that my angel Rukia go back with you to Hell so _she_ can find the girl and that Ichigo assists her so no other demon messes with her as an envoy of Heaven," God's voice was even more firm than Rukia's and it filled the room. The icy tension melted somewhat, but not fully. None of the captains trusted them, of which is Aizen's fault and Ichigo couldn't blame them. He didn't trust this sadistic bastard either.

"If that's the case, then I have no complaint. I just hope she doesn't complain that we don't really have white within my castle and it won't nearly be as bright there as it is here."

_Why can't you just shut up and _not_ try to rile someone up, Aizen,_ Ichigo inwardly growled. Not only did he have to _assist_ the stalker angel that hated him for no reason, but he also had to listen to whatever she says after Aizen riles her up. Great.

"I'm pretty sure she's well aware of that," Ichigo muttered, loud enough to hear, but quiet enough that Aizen didn't have to look at him as if it was insubordination. Either way, Ichigo made himself look bored by looking out the slit in the wall that allowed light in. They didn't really use fire here. The sun was bright enough as is and so was the moon at night. He could feel a few gazes on him after his comment. In his peripheral vision, he saw God nod slowly.

"This should be enough for today's meeting," he said, looking at Aizen with half closed, serious eyes before standing up, adjourning the meeting altogether. Ichigo relaxed the tension in his shoulders and got up. He looked at Aizen who was smiling that passive displeased smile. This will have consequences later. _Just a little more time, please_, Ichigo almost prayed to the Fates as he turned his back on the Demon Lord and left the hall.

Rukia wasn't following him this time. She had left the room before him and he found himself trailing behind her by complete accident as he headed out to the green little spot he napped at yesterday. Her body language was hurried and didn't carry the confidence he had seen up to now. Curious, he followed her. She kept a quick pace as she left the city entirely, which was a pretty freakin long walk. She didn't take flight at all, but perhaps she was emotionally bothered and this was an attempt to fix it.

Still, she continued on and by midday climbed a pretty steep hill that led to a cliff that hung over the River Styx. With his height, he could see a bit of the cliff had crumbled off at the edge and Rukia walked close to that edge. He watched the ground loosen and found himself running towards her. She turned and he realized he called out to her without really meaning to. She looked ready to retort or yell at him, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him right as the ground fell apart beneath her feet. Despite the burning of his chest and arms as he held her, staring absently where the ground was, he felt some part of him was satisfied to react in time. Her small body quaked in his arms and he was deeply glad that no one was around to see this. He breathed out a sigh of relief then held her away from him and stared at her in the eye.

"Are you stupid? Did you not think that the ground wasn't weak already? Why the hell are you here anyways?" he barraged her, surprised that he was actually a tiny bit worried about her. Only a tiny bit, but that was enough. _Shit_, Ichigo cursed himself. Rukia took slow, deep breaths, trying to calm down, but she looked ready to cry.

"This was where she disappeared. I had came for her. This was her favorite place. She always watched the sunrise and sunset everyday from here. There was rain overnight and when I came, she fell..." she trailed off, her breathing more steady, but a tear rolled down her cheek. Ichigo used a finger to pick it up on the tip. A tiny light was captured in the tear. This surprised him. He wondered if angels even noticed that fact. Then he brought himself back to her.

"The girl that was mentioned in the meeting?"

Rukia nodded.

"And you're absolutely certain she is definitely alive?"

She looked at him in the eye, studying him, her shoulders tense. After a moment, she relaxed.

"Yes," she whispered, watching him still. He nodded.

"Okay. We'll definitely find her. There's no way an angel can remain hidden in Hell. Your aura sticks out, honestly, even within a building. I'm sure it's likewise for demons that come here."

Rukia just stared at him for a moment with an unreadable expression.

"You're not like that damn Demon Lord," she stated. Ichigo snorted then found himself laughing.

"No, I'm not and you don't have any idea how different we truly are. Believe me, you don't _want_ to know," Ichigo muttered darkly, not looking at this angel that suddenly wasn't as annoying. "Anyways, what just happened should stay between you and I. It would be Aizen that would act more than anyone else."

Rukia nodded a bit numbly, wiping her eyes dry and brought back her stern expression the best she could. Somehow, it was a little cute to Ichigo. He looked away. _I need to stop this_.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ichigo stayed in his room until it was time to go. He didn't want to deal with Aizen just yet and he worried what Karin had coming her way because of his mess up. _Damn it!_ This was not how it was to work. He was to protect her _from_ Aizen without Aizen seeing any sign that he cared for his sister. He never showed anything at anytime to say he cared for her. She even believed her brother couldn't give a rat's ass about her.

Being able to see the dragons again was such a pleasant sight. Then he saw the stallion, pure white, with wings. He almost, _almost_ thought unicorn, but didn't see a horn. _Thank the Fates. I wouldn't be able to take this angel seriously_. He tried to keep a passive face as he studied the Pegasus. An entourage of angels followed behind the petite raven haired angel who had her usual stern looking expression. It looked a bit forced to Ichigo, but that's only because he has seen this angel cry.

Aizen gave the woman an exaggerated bow. Ichigo took a deep breath and released it slowly. Oh, this was going to be one hell of a flight. _God, kill me of this damn man. He's becoming a lot more trouble lately._ This thought froze Ichigo. He'll have to do something soon then. _Shit._

* * *

I don't think anyone will know how happy I am to be finished with another chapter. I'm hoping ffgirl16 works on the next chapter for **Missing** soon, but who knows. She easily switches ideas . though the long silence was my fault for forgetting it was my turn and I had assignments to do. So yeah, those of you that read this and **Missing**, the delay is not my fault 8'3 I hope you enjoyed this installment, since I've had a couple comments that this progress is slow. Well, I'm sorry, but stories don't just jump in your face. The pace is picking up. Rate and review, please~


	7. Frozen

AN: I actually did this in a hopeful bribe on a lazy author that only read through half my chapter 6 yesterday =w= and she knows who she is. Anyways~ I'm trying to pick up the pace, so I'm sorry if this feels a little blah like when I felt towards the end trying to end the chapter without driving myself end. I'm recognizing that my relationship writing abilities isn't strong in the beginning stages o.o so pardon me. Happy reading~

All rights belong to Tite Kubo~

* * *

Karin stood stiffly in front of Aizen. After arriving, the demon had called for her, requiring her presence. The first thing she noticed was a celestial aura and for a moment nearly freaked out if Aizen had discovered Yuzu while she had been out getting some supplies for her little abode, but the aura was much stronger than the other angel. Karin had came face to face with a petite raven haired angel just a bit taller than her, but clearly older with the intensity of this woman's aura and her gaze. It was the harden gaze of someone that had been apart of the war thirteen years ago. Aizen had introduced her as Rukia and Karin couldn't maintain the shock from reaching her expression. She had already concluded this woman was here for Yuzu, no matter what reason they had for her presence in the central of Hell. But the angel's presence didn't bother her so much. Once Yuzu was in better condition, she could try talking to Rukia about having found Yuzu and her broken wing. Maybe then they could get Yuzu out without Aizen finding out that Karin had hidden the angel from him and even prevented her from dying.

No, what bothered Karin was the intense attention she was getting from Aizen. His eyes had not left her as she took in the information and Rukia had given the common courtesies. She felt the instinct that she needed to escape Aizen quickly and soon. She also would need to arrange a way to talk to the Arch angel without any of Aizen's little whisperers hearing or seeing them. Ichigo had remained silent and hadn't even looked at her once, which wasn't unusual, but this time it really seemed like he was lost in thought. His gaze periodically observed Aizen from the corner of his eyes. _Ichigo is wary of Aizen_, Karin had concluded as Aizen told her she was free to go back to whatever she was doing, commenting on the purchases in her arms. She had responded with something about wanting to try something that came to mind, but wasn't really sure what exactly she said. Her mind buzzed. Something must have happened, her body was tense, expecting something. And there it was.

"Oh, before you go, I wish to talk to you later this evening. We're going to have a banquet for Miss Rukia tonight. Afterward, I would like to see you alone."

Karin stared at Aizen, nodding quietly. Was her secret known? She doubted it. Yuzu hadn't been outside of Dead Woods and no demon entered while Aizen was away. She pushed the train of thought from her mind, despite the warning signals telling her of danger. Ichigo looked slightly more tense as well.

"As you command," she responded numbly and gave a slight bow and left. Past the doors, she picked up a brisk pace until she found an open terrace and launched into the air, her heart pounding. _I may die soon,_ she thought absently, flying as quick as possible to her home. She never felt this terrified before in her life.

Ichigo clenched a fist, hidden from Aizen's sight. What he feared would occur has finally came. Karin was going to get sucked into the sick game Aizen plays that had ended their mother's life. He did his best though to keep his face clear of anything. Aizen knew he knew about his little game. He had came upon him 'playing' with his mother in her last moments. _Just am I strong enough to kill him?_ Ichigo had to question it. He has never seen Aizen's full strength. He was even toying with Ichigo by making him his most trusted. Ichigo may know what Aizen is planning, but he's also constantly watched.

A thick silence had fallen, the tension before Karin had came in had returned. Rukia turned and stared icily at Aizen. Throughout the trip, Aizen had made sly comments and Rukia had developed a clear hatred for the Demon Lord that was utterly justified. He had expected her to show that detestment to him as well, but he has yet to see evidence of it.

"If we're done here, I would appreciate a chance to look around to familiar myself with your castle," Rukia said, her words chosen through court-like courtesy, but her tone would create frost if she had the power for it. He was suddenly glad that the only being that had control over ice and frost was Jack Frost and his little imps that are easily scared away. Aizen's expression had reflected her coldness in its mask of I-don't-like-you-at-all smile.

"Of course, though Ichigo will have to go with you. I hope you don't mind his little sister who you just met earlier. She comes second only to Ichigo power-wise so you ought to be fine."

Rukia looked at Ichigo with a blank conserved gaze. She seemed desperate to get out of these walls to not complain about him. He stood up.

"If that's the case, fine, let's go," he muttered, keeping his air of I-don't-care. He felt Aizen's gaze on his back that spoke of his distaste and reminding him again what Karin was in for as he left the room. Rukia released a slow breathe as the walked down the hall.

"I didn't think you had any siblings, but she does have similar eyes to you," Rukia said, trying to create a conversation. She seemed uncomfortable walking next to him. He wondered if she'll ever feel comfortable walking beside a demon, let alone him.

"She has the stubbornness, too, but we don't interact," Ichigo responded. Rukia glanced at him as he led them out into a central garden. It was well taken care of, tall pines shading the paths that ran through it, the grass growing nicely despite this being Hell and the misconceptions. Best of all, no one can listen in on them talking without being seen. They have no valid excuse since the ones that took care of the garden only told Ichigo what they heard and sometimes Karin.

"Is it safe here?" Rukia asked. Ichigo smirked. This angel knew already that there were dangers here. Good.

"Yeah, just about the only place in the castle that it's safe," he said.

"You say don't, but it's can't, isn't it. The way she reacted to him saying that he wished to see her alone, it seemed more pointed at getting at you."

This angel didn't seem to beat around the bush and he didn't expect her to be so observant. True, Karin's reaction still told a bit of the story, though Rukia didn't know how she usually reacted. Karin was terrified. Ichigo could almost feel it. His little sister was afraid of what may happen and he couldn't console her or talk to her, though the only thing he could do was kill Aizen before he kills his little sister.

"For your first day, you're catching on quickly. Yes, I can't. For the past thirteen years, I took care of her needs, but played the act of an uncaring brother. I didn't even interact with her in secret. All so Aizen would believe I didn't care, but me disrupting his stirring up trouble at the meeting has rewarded Karin trouble that may end her life."

He didn't understand why he just told her it all. He never even really spoke this much. Ichigo stared off before them, his eyes on the small pond that marked the middle of the garden. He speaks so much to an angel of all things, but she at least caught on to it. She understood the underlying problems here. He could feel her sympathetic gaze and surprisingly, her sympathy didn't piss him off. He felt more calm now after telling her. He already knew what he needed to do anyways, but having someone else know made him feel a bit better. _Isolation can even tear down a demon_. He snorted. So much for being the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki.

They stopped in front of the pond. Ichigo sat down, staring at the water. Rukia stayed standing. In his peripheral vision, she stared up at the sky with an expression he had never seen before.

"I can kind of relate. The girl I'm looking for, Yuzu, I had raised since she was three. Near the end of the war, one of our cities was raided, as I'm sure you already know, but she was there with her parents. Her parents were killed as they protected her until I came. Nii-sama didn't like the idea of me raising her, especially when for a brief time she called me mommy. Nii-sama forced me to be more distant with her, but I could only do it within his presence. You're very strong to do that though, I can tell it's hard for you. She watched you, you know. She read your body language as well as Lord Aizen's."

Ichigo had turned his head, staring at her, just listening. He remembered the city. He had been there. He remembered running into Byakuya, protecting a smaller angel though he couldn't tell if it was male or female, but there was a crying of a child that reminded him of Karin. He had became well known that day for taking on Byakuya and surviving though he didn't kick the bastard's ass, but he didn't die. Byakuya was already well known for having killed every demon until Ichigo faced him. It also dawned on him that's why Byakuya hated him. He ruined the Arch angel's perfect reputation.

Ichigo turned his head to look out over the lake. There were a couple servants coming their way. Aizen's eyes and ears. He glanced at Rukia. Her face had already lost that soft look and was harden. He decided he liked how this Arch angel worked. She was quick to deciphering the situation. Ichigo stood up and brushed away any dirt from the bottom of his black pants and stared at the servants that had came close enough to hear. They flinched.

"Does Aizen have need of anything for you two to be coming out here?" he asked in a rough voice that all demons were use to hearing. He wondered briefly why he never used it with Rukia, but put the thought away. It must be just because she's an angel. Always have to tiptoe around them. One servant shook his head.

"No, my Lord, we just came to check on you. It was thought you would be going out to the city," the servant managed to say with a clear voice and not a single stutter though Ichigo could sense his fear. He really didn't want to have been the one to come talk to Ichigo. Rukia spoke for herself in response before Ichigo opened his mouth.

"Is it wrong to ask questions? I just wanted to be out of the walls. The aura is terrible and I want to know what to expect before I really step foot in the city," she said with a clipped authoritative voice. Ichigo suddenly found this a little amusing as they pretend to be all tense. The act was bemusing and he was learning a bit of this woman. If truth be told, he was intrigued by her, and after getting past how she was back in Heaven, glaring at him all the time, she was actually really easy to get along with.

Both servants flinched at her tone and mumbled apologies. They bowed, apologizing again and scurrying away. Ichigo snorted in bemusement, watching their retreat. Rukia looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Is that as close to laughing that you get?" she questioned. Ichigo smirked.

"Demons don't laugh, weren't you taught that," he responded sarcastically.

"Ah, and yet you're slowly getting out of the character that I gathered from the first day in Heaven. Are you relaxing or something?"

Ichigo froze. He gave her credit. He hadn't noticed, but there were little things that were unusual for his nature. He _was_ changing, just wasn't sure if that was good or bad. _This angel may be the death of me_, he thought.

* * *

I don't think the title really connects to this chapter w I'm lame, I'm sorry, but I was always told to name your babies (your stories) so I'm trying to make sure I do even though they're just chapters. Within Temptation helped me write so yeah. Rate and review, please~ :3


	8. For A Minor Reflection

Yay! :D finally finished this one. Thanks for the reviews! Made me really happy and I did try to work on it w also tried to give a taste of a little what happened to Masaki (I swear, she definitely would have to be an angel, but that's not the case). I'm hoping I did okay with writing more so I'm really happy about that. Happy reading~ 3

All rights belong to Tite Kubo~

* * *

Karin arrived at her little hidden home before the sun had set. She closed the door softly and stood there, shaking. She rested her head against the door, clutching the handle tightly. She would die tonight. She wondered if her brother would even care. A small hand touched her shoulder. Yuzu hadn't said a word, but her hand squeezed her shoulder gently, portraying her worry. Karin released the handle and put her supplies down on the table before sitting, not looking at Yuzu. She needed to talk to Rukia before the banquet. She needed to know that Yuzu was here and well especially since soon Karin would more than likely be unable to keep her hidden or dead. She bit her lip hard, the pain and taste of blood calming her a little, but not enough. It would be suspicious enough if she approached the angel and she wouldn't doubt that Ichigo or someone else to keep an eye on here would be around. She knew too well how Aizen worked.

"Is everything okay?" Yuzu finally asked in a tentative quiet voice. Karin made herself nod and took a deep breath, slowly releasing it.

"Rukia is here. I need to find a way to talk to her soon. There's a banquet tonight for her and after I have to see Aizen alone," Karin said, her voice quavering only slightly. Yuzu tilted her head questioningly. "I might not return after that. I don't know if I'll even be alive."

Karin refused looking at Yuzu, keeping a hard gaze on the ground. She could guess Yuzu, being more emotional and easily touched as an angel she was, would cry and seeing that would make Karin break. Demons aren't suppose to cry, but Karin really didn't want to die, not by the hands of Aizen. She realized she strongly wished to create some form of a sibling relationship with Ichigo, she wanted to talk to him before that. She truthfully looked up to him. _Yet, I am not nearly as strong as he is_.

Yuzu suddenly hugged her around the shoulders, tears soaking into Karin's simple dark blue shirt. Despite the burning touch of Yuzu's celestial aura, Karin grasped her arm and leaned her head on Yuzu's shoulder, trying not to become emotional.

"I don't want you to go. You're the closest thing I've had to a sister," Yuzu murmured, squeezing her tightly.

Ichigo kept a distance as Rukia wandered within the market. The thought that Karin had just been here before she showed that expression. Unwilling, his mind went down another path. Karin knew she was quite possibly going to die just not what may happen... Ichigo cringed and took flight immediately. He could feel the surprised gaze of the angel he was following, but ignored it. Masaki with her proud brown hair that went down to the small of her back. The chains keeping her to the wall. Ichigo fought the images. _Not now_, he tried to tell his mind. Rukia's celestial aura told him that she followed him as he flew over the woods that his sister called him as the only demon that would purposely enter there on a daily basis. Blood. Welts. Aizen's trademark smile, so empty and chilling. Ichigo dived bomb into a portion of the forest with a lake and a waterfall. He released his wings, colliding into the frigid water. His black clothes slowed his decent into the depths of the water. He kept his eyes open, trying to force his mind empty. His mother floated beneath him, her hair surrounding her as the water seemed to drag it. She had her simple white shirt that was cut to her form and knee-length black skirt. It was still hard to believe she was a demon, but she could have been a damn good seductive one.

Her hand reached for his cheek, but then he was pulled up. His lungs weren't straining for air supply and it wasn't him that chose to go up. Masaki faded into the darker depths. Ichigo almost reached for her, but turned to find Rukia trying to pull him up to the surface by the collar of his shirt. Mentally sighing, he grabbed her by the waist, ignoring the scalding of her aura and swam on up to the surface. They broke the surface at the same time and while still gasping for air, Rukia slapped him. He gave her credit. It had some power to it and her aura conflicting with his added sting to it. He merely looked at her calmly. No, numbly. He felt numb. _My mind created an image of mother in the water. I must be losing it._ Rukia glowered, but neither said anything for a short while. It didn't take long for Rukia to be visibly shivering.

"Are you two getting out of there or are you skinny dipping?"

Ichigo turned quickly to see Karin standing at the shore with her arms crossed. The look on her face didn't seem to care, but there was a girl behind her, like hiding. Rukia was full on staring, though the other girl couldn't really be seen, her celestial aura was obvious. When no one spoke, Karin turned her head, and loud enough to be heard, she commented to the girl, "Well, obviously they're not coming out so lets just go and leave them to whatever 'adult' stuff they're doing."

Ichigo couldn't keep the weird look off his face.

"You got to be kidding me," he muttered, suddenly thinking of throwing Karin into the cold lake water. Then he changed his mind. This girl that was his sister trained well and new quite a few moves that would have him _back_ in the water instead. He scowled. "So tell me, Karin, who's your friend? I didn't think you made friends."

She stared at him with a blank unreadable expression. Here, it felt like things could be more bare and open, but she would never allow it. He didn't deserve otherwise anyways.

"Why ask me? Your girlfriend or lover knows who she is and that's all that really matters to me right now."

Ichigo looked at Rukia. Tears had filled the angel's eyes and were just about to brim over. He looked again at the girl that hid behind his sister. So this was Yuzu. Only her brown eyes peaked over Karin's shoulder, her brown hair straight and simple, but her skin was pale. _She's been in Hell too long_, Ichigo noted. The girl looked almost sickly, but definitely seemed stronger than he anticipated. Or was it because she was here and with Karin?

"For one, Rukia and I aren't like that. She's an angel. Why the Hell would she be interested in me anyways? Besides, when were you going to say something about knowing Yuzu's location," Ichigo, by habit, retorted. Karin wasn't fazed.

"You know just as I do that Aizen would kill her and I didn't think you were someone I could trust anyways. I needed to at least tell Rukia since you also know I'm more than likely not going to see another day."

Ichigo physically cringed by Karin's nonchalant tone. He looked away. It must be how he treated her as she grew up for her not to be bothered by her own death. _No,_ _she cares for this angel enough to make sure she lives, that Rukia knows where she is. It's not that she doesn't care, but she won't show _you_ she cares about living._ That hit harder. _There's no fixing this_.

"Anyways, you two should get out. Even non-humans can get pneumonia," Karin said still in her nonchalant tone. Ichigo glanced at Rukia whose shivering had grown worse. He pulled her to him, trying to share some warmth. She didn't fight it and let him pull her along as he swam to shore. Karin looked at the shivering Rukia then at him. "Can I hit you the way she did since she's shivering so badly?"

Ichigo bit his lip, amused, and felt the corners of his lip turn up a little.

"Another time. I suffered enough humiliation of someone claiming we were skinny dipping," he muttered. Karin's eyebrows raised, but she said nothing and led them to her little, perfectly hidden abode. _I don't even think Aizen would ever be able to find this_, he thought to himself. _He_ certainly wouldn't have been able to. Karin went in first and stoked up a large fire.

"You should probably take off your wet clothes," Yuzu spoke in such a shy quiet voice. Karin glanced at her, but said nothing. _She must not be so shy with Karin then. _He pulled off his shirt and Yuzu looked away as she took it. Rukia handed her the black shirt she had worn over her usual white clothes that now showed the outline of her bra. Ichigo immediately moved his gaze. There were two females that would kill him for anything remotely related to pervertedness. He took a seat by Karin and focused on the flames.

"What, she's not sexy enough for you?" Karin stage whispered as Yuzu helped the shivering Rukia.

"What the Hell is up with you lately? You never talk to me this much and to try teasing me?"

Karin smirked. Her eyes were hard, but a tiny tint of loneliness entered them for a brief moment.

"I can do whatever I want. That's what being a demon is all about," she replied mildly. Ichigo fixated on the flames.

"Sounds like something Aizen would say. Don't expect whatever he has planned to last long," Ichigo murmured, feeling sick. Masaki's image was playing in his mind again. The last moment of brightness in her eyes right as she let go of living and they dulled, her head limp and her hair having lost its glory from days or maybe even moons of being locked in the darkness of the hidden chambers that Aizen had constructed. Ichigo gripped his upper arms tightly as Karin stared at him wordlessly. He won't let that become Karin. Most definitely not.

* * *

The time in this world feels short but it works. This also wasn't how I had intended to make Rukia and Ichigo find out about Karin taking care of Yuzu, but the flow of the story called for it xD And I'm still getting the feeling of Aizen being some sadistic psycho that loves S&M and has his own S&M chamber, but tortures guys more often than girls. Anyways, I hope you liked :3 I have three weeks of no school other than work so I'll be working on the next one soon. I am pestering ffgirl to write her chapter **Missing** so I'm innocent xD she's lazy, what can I say? And she has been getting pestered about other stories and getting ideas for new ones. The next chapter is going to fix a mistake I made without realizing so I'm keeping my words the same :3 Rate and review please~ and I'll be on my way~


	9. Eat You Up

In truth, I wasn't going to post this today. Been a little on the emo side lately, but **ffgirl16**was looking forward to it continuing. Makes me wonder if anyone else got a little addictive feeling, but whatever ~w~ people with too much free time are often lazy. Soooo~ here's the next chapter :D and also, I recall a review wanting to see how the relationship of Karin and Yuzu goes. This should clear something up so whee~ enjoy~

All rights to Tite Kube~

* * *

Ichigo rolled his shoulders, trying to release the tension building up in them, as he walked with Rukia into the castle. It was a good thing he stayed by her. She was clearly distracted by the discovery of Yuzu. _Well, that was a short trip_, Ichigo thought. He noticed that Yuzu had kept her wings out the entire time and there was a bandage carefully wrapped on one part. He suspected an injury, then concluded that was obvious. She feel from a cliff into River Styx and was taken into Hell where Karin found her, injured and unconscious. Neither he or Rukia really asked what happened and the girls weren't saying anything, so he didn't really know what exactly happened. After the clothes dried, Karin suggested they leave immediately. Without a doubt, to Karin, they would have been trailed or something and she didn't want anyone knowing where her home was. _Where Yuzu was._ That was the real reason. She had been protecting Yuzu.

Rukia looked straight ahead of her though probably not really seeing what was around her. Not even the servant rushing towards them and she and the young boy nearly collided if Ichigo hadn't pulled Rukia back. The boy stared wide eyed and immediately bowed in apology, quickly burning the fuse to Ichigo's irritation. He glowered at the boy, he flinched and bowed once more.

"His Liege gives his apology to the angel, Miss Rukia. The banquet is postponed for the time being. It seems that a really strong demon has been running rampart and it has reached the point that He Himself must go see to it," the boy said, standing up straight without so much as a stutter. Ichigo didn't even look at Rukia to see if she was even fazed by this. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of him temporarily. _But for how long? _He kept a straight face and sent the boy on his way. He hadn't realized he was still holding Rukia by the shoulders. He murmured an apology and released her, deciding to send one of the doctors up to Rukia's room later to check her shoulders.

"Why would he cancel it?" she asked, not even reacting to Ichigo's apology as they entered the dark shadowy halls.

"Because he isn't here. Formally, he's the host. Informally, he would not want to miss out on whatever he planned which could include seeing your reaction, but also Karin was to see him after the banquet," Ichigo responded mildly, his bored non-caring tone not as solid as usual. He glanced at the angel. Her gaze had a bit of a glaze to it, her mind preoccupied of thoughts of Yuzu. Some part of him wanted to place his own presence in her thoughts, but he promptly ignored and looked ahead. He can't be allowing such thoughts. After this, he needs to plan a way to protect Karin while handling Aizen and clearly Rukia has no reason to stay. She had found Yuzu, though Yuzu was not well enough to fly if she had her wings out with some bandages.

Rukia nodded absently. He led her to her room and turned to leave, but she grabbed hold of a bit of his sleeve. She was looking down at the floor, almost uncertain. She then let go, shaking her head and went into her room. Ichigo stretched with a sigh. Whatever the Hell that was. He went on down to the garden again, finding the children playing as per usual. One spotted him and soon they all were running to him, beaming just the same as a human child would. A boy climbed his arm, clinging and a girl begged to be picked up as he sat down on a rock. He chuckled and placed her on his lap. He listened to them babble on about the angel lady they spotted earlier that he walked with.

"I don't get it, why does an angel have to be here? Angels are stupid," one boy huffed. Ichigo lightly hit him over the head. His usual half smile gone.

"They're not stupid, for one, they're pretty damn intelligent. The only way they are different from us is their aura and standards," Ichigo chastised. The boy puckered his lower lip out, upset to be told off. Ichigo hated this misconception that the children are raised into. It was this that led to the prejudice that was held on both sides, despite how angels in the main capital of Heaven believed they were perfect. Even non-humans were imperfect.

"But doesn't it hurt when a demon touches an angel or the other way around?" the girl on his lap questioned. Ichigo looked at her thoughtfully.

"It does, naturally. Our auras are different, but it's not so bad. I would wager that if an angel your age touched you or you touched her right now, it wouldn't hurt as much for either of you. Your aura isn't fully developed. Mine, on the other hand, would be painful to the majority of the angels."

He felt a steady gaze on him and ignored it as he listened to the comments that were passed between the children. Through his lashes, he glanced up and spotted Rukia, an alert gaze. _So Yuzu isn't preoccupying her right now, huh? _Somehow, he felt satisfied. None of the children noticed her as they rambled on and started to play again, running after a boy that hit the girl on his lap. He left them be as Rukia walked up to him. She stopped a few feet from him, her head tilted with an expression that said she didn't quite understand something.

"Something I can help you with?" he asked, almost sarcastically. She blinked slowly at him and seemed to decide something, but then it was tucked behind a controlled expression. Ichigo wondered what it was going on through her head now.

"I don't know. Why not explain why you told demon children something more realistic than emphasized on the hate of angels?" she asked, her tone just as controlled as her face. Ichigo snorted and his gaze went to the children.

"I've been in the capital of Heaven once every year for the past thirteen years. Every time I go there, there's this strong feeling of prejudice and hate for the demon that I am. But being a demon is not all that I am. I am Ichigo, I have a sister that I would sacrifice myself to protect from the piece of shit I work for, and I watched my mother die. I was in that war as I'm sure you were. I remember someone of stature like yours being protected by Byakuya and the crying of a child. Just Karin didn't lose our parents in that way. So why should I support what everyone else does when I'm sick of it myself? Two wrongs don't make a right, despite me being on The Wrong side as a demon," Ichigo scowled at her. Rukia studied him, looking slightly uncertain again. After a moment of silence from her, she licked her lips.

"Why do you do this to me?" she whispered. Quickly, she spun on her heel and left at a brisk pace. It took Ichigo a moment to be absolutely certain of what she said. He stared after her. What was it that he was doing to her, specifically? Yet he felt some satisfaction, for whatever reason.

_Our meeting is put on hold._

Karin almost whooped in joy, feeling so light in knowing she didn't have to meet Aizen for at least one day. _I can live today_. Instead, she hugged Yuzu tightly and even spun her in a circle. Yuzu yelped, taken off guard by Karin's behavior, but giggled and hugged back without knowing what exactly this was about. Karin put her down carefully, making sure not to mess with the gathered items.

"What was that?" Yuzu asked with a smile. Karin grinned.

"I won't be seeing Aizen today. He has left the castle to go do something. I'll get the details later, but anyways, let's get back to this."

She swept her hand over the items: a clean sanitary knife, an opened thick book of incantations that she had dug out of her hidden trove of books, the lit candle, and a bottle of pure water straight from the River Styx. Yuzu nodded and ripped two nice long strips off the hem of her shirt. Karin flinched, noting to herself she should see if any of her clothes would fit the angel girl. She appeared to have the same build as her, but Karin wasn't the best to judge. That kind of stuff was her weakest point. Yuzu went off and came back with Karin's black wax stick and drew the symbol from the book perfectly on the back of Karin's hand then added something similar over her heart. Karin took it from her and did likewise on Yuzu then picked up the knife. Without any hesitation she made a long shallow cut on her left forearm as Yuzu added a few last minute touches to the symbol they had on the ground between them. Yuzu then took the knife and did likewise on her left arm. Karin stared at the bleed beading and spilling over the curve of her arm. It was lighter than human blood (which she has seen) and there was something that just spoke peace about it. Yuzu was just as transfixed with Karin's blood, almost black and an almost tangible aura curling off it as darkness. Chaos. The perfect opposite.

Both girls met each others gaze and without looking away from each other, they muttered the words they had memorized before taking a walk and running into Ichigo and Rukia, the two of the most infamous creatures, together in the icy pool of water that was fed by a large waterfall that seemed strangely quiet. They placed their open wounds together, gripping each others arm tightly and the pain that lanced up through their blood up their arms. Yuzu had tears building at the corner of her eyes and Karin had bit her lip hard enough to draw blood just to not scream out. Their mingled blood dripped together into the symbol on the ground. It glowed first white as Yuzu's blood touched it then black then a soothing gray filled with a warmth that reached up to their arms. The pain faded away and they both let out slow breathes, in sync by sheer accident. Karin looked at the angel who beamed at her.

"And the earth is our witness," she whispered, finding herself smiling back at her now blood bound sister. If they had something after they died, then at least she would eventually see Yuzu again. Yuzu's smile grew more and she hugged Karin. The contact didn't hurt now and Yuzu pulled away, sharing Karin's confused expression.

"I wonder if this would work for a demon and angel in love," Yuzu muttered. Karin laughed, suddenly picturing the bedraggled Rukia that had to be pulled ashore by her brother.

"Well. If those two end up together, then we can throw the idea out to them," Karin said. Yuzu looked at her and clapped her hands together.

"Wouldn't that be amazing?" she chimed in her bubbly attitude.

"It's a small world after all," Karin sang under her breath and got up to get some bandages. Yuzu laughed and allowed the demon wrap her arm. Studying it with a soft gaze, Yuzu tilted her head.

"Do you think it will scar?"

Karin shrugged.

"Who knows. I never heard of a demon and angel uniting their blood like we did. Why?"

"I'm hoping it does. Sure, we'll have to wait, or maybe it will never happen, for angels and demons to get along better, but I want to proudly say this was made as a reminder of my sister."

Karin looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps Hell is tainting you, or I am. An angel wanting a scar? That's something I could never imagine."

Yuzu giggled and gave a sly smile.

"Well, you don't know me fully just yet."

With that, she stuck her tongue out and got up to help clean up. Karin rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Whatever. At least it's the same thing the other way around."

Yuzu giggled again, tenderly picking up the opened book.

"Well, we also have things to learn, like why suddenly why we don't hurt each other," she added. Karin stood there, then released her wings. She craned her neck, examining the leathery black wings.

"At least I don't have feathers or lost my wings. For a moment, I thought we turned ourselves human," Karin commented, poking her head into her own room. "Anyways, what are you wanting to eat? I at least have fresh supplies now."

Yuzu didn't look at her. She was straining to look at her own clean white wings that had been out for a while now. Karin was pretty certain that the bandage could be taken off soon. The bone should have healed properly by now.

"Uhh, stew I guess. Something with potatoes. I'm really wanting potatoes."

"Your wings are fine, Yuzu," Karin smiled. "Right, potatoes. Well, we do have those."

Yuzu looked at her.

"That's the first time you really called me by my name."

"Well, I haven't really needed to get your attention or anything so there hasn't been _need_ to use your name." Karin stuck her tongue out and went to cook. Yuzu made a noise as she stuck her tongue out at Karin's back. Karin rolled her eyes, not even bothered that she was happy and lighthearted and that her usual unbeating heart beating steadily, calmly.

* * *

If there is any misspellings or minor errors, I apologize, didn't really look through it and my peer editor only got a bit of this so it can still be a surprise for her. So, I hope you enjoyed :D also chapter 5 of **Missing**is posted (finally, and it's good too~) and it will be a couple days for me to get started on chapter 6 of **Missing **and the next after this one. This is also like a treat for ffgirl16 since she posted chapter 5. Not like it's long awaited lately and I do have time now, a miracle~

Oh, the title was just inspired by a song that I've had on repeat by BoA. I don't normally like this style of music, but this one is an exception for now xD Rate and review, please~ I would really love to know some opinions, even if it's for **Missing**since I'm trying to tread softly and write longer. Just trying not to blabber endlessly like I know I did for those English finals in high school.


	10. Breath

I've been lazy and busy ;w; so I beg forgiveness as I did start on this chapter but didn't finish and post it. Also, it's short, and mostly because what I had in mind didn't feel right to switch perspectives like I usually do from Ichi to Karin. So for all that, I hope you forgive me and enjoy and I shall be working on updating soon :D

All rights belong to Tite Kubo. :p

* * *

The absence of Aizen for a few days had not bothered Ichigo as he wondered every so often when he'd see that demon. The thoughts were little enough. Ichigo found himself by the only angel that didn't seem like a priss with a stick up their ass: Rukia. They spent enough time with each other that they had grown use to each others auras and company. Ichigo himself felt more comfortable with her near him, even. Now that was something to be worried about. Today he had set his scowl anew and kept a distance. He kept busy with the damned old men that ran Aizen's council of sorts. As this was Hell's business, the Arch angel kept politely away as he worked. Ichigo was pretty certain that he wasn't the only one. Rukia acted a little awkward at first every time they were brought together by either habit or circumstance, but relaxes after a moment.

Just he had not anticipated the angel to be in his room after a day spent with old geezers trying to control Hell in peace with Aizen off dealing with the trouble further out. Rukia kept a determined look that faltered only for a second when he came into his own room, but it hardened. Whatever she had hidden here for, she was determined to see it to the end. Ichigo clenched his jaw, but closed the door to his room.

"What is it?" he asked, keeping as level of a tone as he could. He was already having a hard time against himself with this sudden urge to touch her though his biggest reason not to was that he would hurt her. Rukia bit her lip. Whatever this was about, she didn't know how to start.

"You've been avoiding me."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's more than just being busy. It's only today that you did so, but I can sense it's more intentional than you're letting on. Why?"

"Certainly this isn't what you came here to talk about," Ichigo scowled and leaned against his door, his arms crossed. She wouldn't be so nervous if that was what this was about, that much he was certain. He studied her as she fidgeted, tugging at the white cloth tied around her wrist.

"I..." Rukia looked at her feet. She felt a heat in her face, but her fingers were so cold. She bit her lip again hard. _No turning back now, you know that._ She looked up at Ichigo, still leaning against his door. Black satin shirt with no sleeves, black slacks, and bare feet with hard amber eyes that portrayed the wall he had suddenly developed and yet she had thought they were get along just fine. Or perhaps she really was reading into this or her emotions were getting in the way. "What if I said I had feelings for you."

His entire body tensed. She could see it, but his jaw slackened a bit and the disbelief was there in his eyes. Then they grew harder, much harsher. This was the first time she was deeply reminded that he was a demon, a demon dressed in all black and whose name was known in Heaven as a killer during the war. Yet she knew he fought for his sister, for the mother that she didn't know much of, and with the father that died out in the war. In a quick smooth movement, Ichigo pinned her to the wall behind her, his hands gripping her wrists tightly enough to make the burning her more. And she felt afraid.

"What makes you think you have feelings for me?" his tone made her flinch. So distrusting, and she couldn't find the words to speak. Her lips quivered and she bit down, trying to stop it, to fight the fear with self inflicted pain then met his gaze with defiance and kissed him. She didn't care that her lip was bleeding, that his demonic aura was burning the small wound, which hurt more than her wrists. His grip slackened though and she felt his surprise in his aura as well as on his lips. After a moment that seemed more like hesitation, he was kissing her back and with his body pressed her against the wall. Rukia gasped as he kissed her passionately then trailed to her neck, nipping and biting, but stopping at her collar. She could feel him breathing heavily against her neck. He raised his face to look at her, a mixture of emotions that Rukia could not understand just within his eyes. He seemed as masterful as his little sister to be in control of his facial expression, but his eyes gave him away.

"You're going to get tainted at this rate," he murmured. She touched his cheek and lightly pecked him.

"So? I'm choosing it. That's what makes it fine," she gave him a small smile. Ichigo tugged at the hem of her shirt.

"So you say, but you forget that demons can be quite lustful."

Rukia had to grin at that.

"And? You haven't seen how angels can be with their passion. It's really no wonder why humans would sleep around wherever they can. They're very much just a mixture of angel and demon made mortal, after all."

Ichigo rested his head at the crook of her neck to hide his smile as he chuckled.

"Woman, you're making me lose it."

"How are you so certain you're not already lost? I want you. That's all I know right now and you kissed back, so does that mean that's why you were avoiding me? You have come to trust me, you told me about your sister and more truthful things than what I doubt you allow to show. Is it wrong to want to be by someone's side and let them know your feelings?"

"For a demon and an angel yes," Ichigo frowned. He liked her warmth. It didn't burn quite as much as the first time he had touched her, but he knew better.

"Well, aren't demons supposedly rule breakers anyways?"

Ichigo grinned at that and started nibbling her neck.

"Naughty angel. I likes," he said in between bites.

* * *

Do expect minor changes! I won't be surprised for irritating mistakes and I'm sorry, I'm not like **ffgirl**with her recent chaps that get people hot and bothered Dx I'm not use to writing this kind of stuff. Hell, it's awkward kinda _ so kudos to the people that can make it sound really good and just drag you into the action. Also thankies for the follows :D I never did thank for that, but yeah. It's really awesome to know that people want to read more and do review~ I may not be very good at fanfics, but any comment will be helpful no matter how minor it is :3 and sadly I have none of the interesting conversation to share that helped prep this. **Missing**should also be updated, if not soon. I sent my chapter and with a new college semester rearing its head, **ffgirl**has her share of problems, but she'll have it up :3 and hopefully will work on hers soon~


End file.
